1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a webbing suitable for use in a vehicle seat belt system, and particularly to such a webbing having improved stiffness in the widthwise, i.e., lateral direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-mentioned webbing is pulled, for example, upwardly out of a retractor provided fixedly in a lower part of a center pillar and is then deflected downwardly by a through-anchor provided fixedly on an upper part of the center pillar so as to restrain the shoulder, lap area and the like of the occupant. Reflecting this manner of use, conventional webbings of the above sort were susceptible to widthwise flexure due to lack of thorough attention to their widthwise stiffness.
Such conventional webbings may be twisted or turned over at their associated through-anchors upon their wearing or release, thereby making their wearing or release difficult and in some instances impossible. In actual collision accidents or dynamic tests, such conventional webbings may be jammed at their associated through-anchors or in some worst cases, may be cut. The problems sought for solution by the present invention are to solve the above-mentioned difficulty in wearing or releasing the above webbings and/or to avoid the occurrence of jamming of the above webbings.